Epilogue
by CyberDreamer
Summary: Von Reichter finds a way to create mass amounts of his creations. Meridiana is being forced into ruins! What will our heroes do? May get a darker rating later on.
1. Take This And Go

**Epilogue  
Chapter One: Take This And Go  
  
**

Here t'is! Might be slow goings, but I'm looking forward to this, so who knows? (This is the shortest chapter in the fic; they get longer as you go on.) Be sure to check out The Cybersix Diaries, which were inspired by a LOTR fic. Humorous stuff, or so I hope. Review, please, I live for it. And you wouldn't want me dead, would you?  
  
Von Reichter turned to his clone, smirking triumphantly. It's finished, José, he declared, and gestured at the screen. The pages on pages of equations were in the process of printing, and José stepped forward to read them with interest. Read carefully, my boy. You are looking at the future of Meridiana.  
It's excellent! It's superb! It's - diabolical genius! A grin crossed José's face. Mass production, whole armies of Fixed Ideas! When do we - I mean, you, Father - When do you start?  
Soon. Very soon. But you'll have a job, too. We may need to imprison the citizens in camps. You'll have to see that they stay under control, won't you?  
Yes Father, of course. José turned to leave, then stopped. But what about Cybersix, Father? Won't she get in the way?  
Leave her to me.  
...yes, Father. And Von Reichter watched the doors hiss closed behind him.  
Now the real fun began. His plan was foolproof. Unlike the failed plots of the past, this one unconditionally assured victory. He had developed the formula for mass production of his creations; this utilized sustenance to its fullest potential (the results were frighteningly large). With work and training, the armies would be lethal, and Meridiana would fall, and fall hard.  
He had put in orders on the underground for many supplies of three different types of firearms; Shipments of the same gun for each type of creation. The shipments were due any day now. _Hence,_ he thought, _I need to get started right away. But first..._  
  
A small Techno girl peered into the room. She had long brown hair and a dress so beaten it looked like a quilt. Von Reichter sometimes felt sorry that he could not manage to find suitable clothing for some of the Technos, but this girl never complained. She was one of his favorites, so he had assigned her a name. Her designation was T-9871, but he never called her that. Marie could not read, and for this mission, she was perfect.  
Yes, sir? she ventured timidly.  
Von Reichter handed her the last, and most relevant, page of equations. Take this and go, Marie. Go into the city. Tonight, you must find Cybersix and give it to her, then come straight back, no matter what she says. Do you understand?  
Marie looked at the paper, predictably not understanding the contents. Yes, sir.  
Good girl. Go on, get out.  
As the little girl scampered out, Von Reichter sat down. _It does no harm for Cybersix to know my plan; even SHE cannot stop me this time!_ With a laugh, he turned on his rows of equipment, and began putting his programs to work.


	2. Keep This Quiet

**Epilogue  
Chapter Two: Keep This Quiet  
  
**

Chapter Two! Read! Review!  
  
Just like every night, there was only a solitary figure on the rooftops. She was agile, slender, and almost always, attracting trouble. Tonight, however, was relatively quiet. There had been very few Fixed Ideas about, but she wasn't troubled. She'd hunted last night, after all.  
Cybersix was about to turn in the cape and gloves, when a flash of white down below caught her keen vision. She stopped on the next roof and peered down over the edge, hands on the stone guard. It was a little girl, who seemed to be frightened and lost. Cybersix smiled softly, then swung over the edge, landing quietly beside the child.  
The child cowered a bit, then looked up fearfully at this woman in leather. Y-y-you're Cybersix, she stammered, and fumbled in her dirty dress for something.  
...well, yes...who are you? Are you lost?  
N-no, not lost. I'm supposed to give you... She produced a crumpled paper and held it up triumphantly. This, I'm supposed to give you this.  
Cybersix took the paper from the girl, but did not look at it. You're a Techno, aren't you?  
A what? Oh, that... well, Father calls me Marie.  
The word felt like a sharp elbow in the stomach. Cybersix inhaled sharply. This girl was a creation like herself, but without the free will that the Cybers had possessed. Seeing the struggle in this child tore at her heart... _Imagine, to be frightened of freedom..._ Let me help, she suddenly offered, kneeling beside the girl. I can help you get away from him, and you wouldn't be alone.  
Marie bit her bottom lip. No, I'm supposed to go now. Father said I couldn't... She turned, and took a few steps away, but Cybersix caught her wrist.  
Please, Marie. I'll help you. You could be free.  
No! No no no, please let me go, let me go! Don't hurt me! Tears spilled down the Techno's cheeks as she jerked at her arm, her free hand shoving at Cybersix's. Don't hurt me, Father says you're bad! I don't want to go with you!  
Cybersix let go of Marie, who stumbled at the recoil, then tore off through the streets, her sobbing fading away as she went. But it echoed in Cybersix's head, and the tone of it - fearful, desperate - saddened her. _I.... DAMN him._ She clenched her fists and was startled at the sound of crunching paper. Looking down, she remembered the note the Techno had given her. She smoothed it out and looked with puzzlement at the equations. _What is he..._ Realization was elusive for a moment, then she was hit with the full implications, and stumbled back against the wall, struggling to breathe. Oh God, this works, it all works... _He's going to attack the town! _  
_Calm down, calm down..._ Cybersix held the paper tightly. Who could possibly help her now... Who could find out what was going on right now, at this moment... she murmured. Please be home. She leaped back to the roofs, then tore madly for Yashimoto's building, half-blinded by fear.  
  
Ikiko had been dozing on the couch for the past half hour. Her brother was hard at work in the inner office, and she had taken it upon herself to make dinner - he hadn't been interested, and so she'd peeled an orange and eaten it. Most of it. Then she'd gotten tired. But it didn't matter now. When Yashimoto worked late, she played a game, trying to see how long she could keep herself awake.  
An urgent knock came on the door. Ikiko looked up, at the closed door of her brother's office. she called, but there was no answer, just the rapid typing on his keyboard. she said again, and the typing slowed. She sighed in relief, but the clicking began again, and she stomped her foot lightly. The knock came again, still soft, but more urgent. Ikiko pushed a footstool against the door and stood on tiptoe, peering through the peephole. Who's there? she called, unable to see much but sky.  
Ikiko? It's me, Cybersix. Is your brother home?  
Yes, hold on please! Ikiko hurriedly shoved away the footstool, unlocked the door, and pulled it open, smiling grandly. It's good to see you again! I thought you'd forgotten about us!  
Cybersix laughed quietly and laid a hand on Ikiko's head. Oh, how could I do that? She closed the door behind her. Where is Yashimoto, Ikiko?  
In his office. Ikiko pointed at the closed door. But I'm not allowed to go in there while he's working.  
That's not a problem. I'll take full responsibility. ...Shouldn't you be in bed?  
Well, you see...  
You should, shouldn't you?  
Yes, I guess so. Ikiko hugged Cybersix around the waist, then waved as she scampered off through the next doorway.  
Cybersix smiled briefly, then crossed the room to Yashimoto's office, where she knocked once and then opened the door. Yashimoto- Oh! Books were piled on the floor, most of them phone books or reference material. This place is a mess, detective.  
Yashimoto looked up tiredly from his computer, but seemed to be instantly awake. Well, I apologize, but I wasn't really expecting visitors at this hour. What brings you here again?  
Cybersix handed him the paper, and waited while he studied it.   
A lot of this escapes me. Are we talking about energy conversion here?  
Energy conversion, and mass production of certain creatures.  
Yashimoto blinked. Those big ones again?  
Among other things. Von Reichter's playing with me. I think he plans to attack the city.  
Yashimoto turned and began typing the paper's contents into his computer. It's certainly possible. You know the man better than I do; is that really what he's planning?  
There's nothing else. Cybersix leaned heavily against the doorway. This puts everyone in a lot of danger, Yashimoto. I need to know what he's doing up on the peninsula. Can you install cameras up there, and keep me posted?  
Most likely, and yes. Yashimoto turned back to look at her. But keep this quiet. If he has the creatures already made, then a mass panic would only get more people killed. You realize that.  
Of course I do. It's why I'm so worried. Innocent casualties are not what I'm aiming for.  
Good. Where are you off to, then?  
she replied, but just a bit too quickly. Cybersix took a deep breath. Just... tell me if you notice anything that puts us in immediate trouble.  
I will.  
Cybersix turned and headed for the door. Thank you, Yashimoto. Tell Ikiko I said goodbye.  
Yashimoto nodded, and watched Cybersix leave before slumping against the wall. _The things a detective goes through for a friend... ah well. Where IS Ikiko? -she's actually in bed! Thank you, Cybersix!_  
  
Cybersix was not, however, headed home. A slight detour landed her outside of Lucas' window, and she slid open the shutters, stepping inside. she called softly.  
He looked out from the very cramped kitchen, where he had been in the middle of a midnight snack - and The Late Show with David Letterman. Cybersix! Um... what do you need?  
She smiled gently at him. Just making sure you're all right. Can you do me a favor?  
Of course... what is it? He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly confused.  
Please be careful, Lucas. Don't go looking for trouble.  
He chuckled. I don't usually look for trouble. Trouble finds me pretty easily. Guess it works by association.  
I'm not joking. Please, don't do anything dangerous, Lucas. Promise me you'll be careful?  
Yeah, sure, Cybersix. Lucas crossed his arms. I'll be fine, though. You've got nothing to worry about.  
_For all our sakes, Lucas, I wish that was so. _Thank you, my friend, Cybersix sighed, and turned, leaping out the open window.  
Lucas stepped over and closed it. _You be careful, Cybersix... you're in the line of whatever fire this is more than I am._


	3. Not A Good Sign

**Epilogue  
Chapter Three: Not A Good Sign  
  
**

*puts on a cheerleader uniform* Chapter Three! Yay, go me! Oh, and I'm borrowing Ptah's name for the peninsula (hope he doesn't mind). I found an area that looks like it could be Meridiana on a map, but no peninsula names were mentioned, so... *shrug* And for the pacifists out there, I'm sorry about the gun descriptions, but to understand some of the later stuff, you REALLY need to know what they do. About the pants: Hey, they're in the comics, so who's to say I'm wrong?  
  
Yashimoto's televisions were all turned on, their feeds coming from the San Carlos peninsula. It had been a big job to get the cameras set up, and twice he'd nearly been discovered by the Fixed Ideas. But there they were, and Yashimoto was beginning to wish he'd never gotten involved with any of this. Of course he was glad to help Cybersix, but the video feeds were getting more and more disturbing.  
First, there had been an astonishing number of the big ones, simply lounging about. Then there had been more humanoid ones ordering them around - Types, Cybersix had called them before. And then the human ones, called Technos. _It doesn't matter if they have solid shirts, striped shirts, or jackets,_ Yashimoto thought,_ they're ALL bad news. _He peered closer at one of the screens, squinting to make out the boxes that seemed to have come from nowhere.  
he cursed under his breath. Boxes and boxes of M-16s... And- He watched more crates being opened, and whistled in awe. Wow. USAS-12.... MIL-15... This is bad. The M-16 was a standard issue assault rifle with a specially designed, high-velocity round. Meanwhile, the USAS-12 was a rapid fire shotgun. It had been developed solely for military use, but somehow Von Reichter had gotten his hands on whole shipments of them. If you were hit with one of these, you needed cover immediately. And the MIL-15 was the most dangerous one there. Instead of firing pellets or bullets, it fired a small fragmentation round which exploded on contact. Which meant there was no chance for reaction.  
The way things were going, it seemed that the Fixed Ideas were being assigned to M-16s, the Types to USAS-12s, and the Technos to the MIL-15s. _This DEFINITELY qualifies as putting us in immediate trouble'. _Yashimoto leaped up from his chair and ran for the door, yelling to Ikiko: Stay here, Ikiko! He leaped over the railing, plummeted onto his bike, and sped off for Cybersix's apartment.  
The televisions were not turned off.  
  
Cybersix had returned from teaching school that day and had changed gratefully into a loose shirt and the black pants of her costume. She settled down on the couch, her head resting against the top, eyes closed.  
The peace was interrupted by a rather nervous knocking. Her eyes flashed open, and she crossed the apartment to the door. She turned the knob and opened it, then welcomed Yashimoto in. Something's gone wrong, I take it?  
Cybersix put a hand to her mouth in horror as he doubled over to catch his breath. The Fixed Ideas have M-16s. The Types have USAS-12s; the Technos have MIL-15s. Do you know what they do?  
Sadly, yes. She sank against her couch. This is not a good sign, Yashimoto.  
It most certainly is not, Cybersix.  
I just can't believe it... he's waging war.  
  
Ikiko crept into Yashimoto's office. She had heard strange sounds from the televisions, and had gone to investigate. At first, she didn't understand what was going on in the pictures, but even with her innocence, Ikiko knew what guns were.  
So Yashimoto went to warn Cybersix... I guess... But who's going to warn Julian and Data 7?  
Ikiko rubbed her head. Yashimoto had said quite plainly to stay there, which might mean he was going to tell Data 7 and Julian himself. _Ah, but you know grownups... they never think about the kids. I mean, he didn't tell me, so..._  
It's up to me! she declared, and rushed to pull on her shoes. I've got to get to Julian's boat and tell him and Data 7 about this...  
The door closed behind her, and the house fell into silence.


	4. This Should Be Fun

**Epilogue  
Chapter Four: This Should Be Fun  
  
**

Chapter four! ...I can't think of any rhymes to go with this! Uh... Chapter four! Review some more!  
  
Julian wound his string around his hands. Oh come on, Data 7, one more game?  
_No._  
  
_If you come near me with that string one more time, I will have your left foot for supper.  
_ Julian flopped on the couch that doubled as his bed, taking off his hat for a moment to scratch an itch. Data 7, meanwhile, prowled the cabin restlessly. Life in a boat had been appealing at first, but if you were too young to steer, or had no opposable thumbs, you just didn't go anywhere, and it tended to get rather dull. Luckily, Julian was able to busy himself by annoying Data 7 with the Cat's Cradle. This usually drove Data 7 to escape the boat for awhile, but not tonight. Tonight, the panther had resorted to threats because the air was too chilly, even for him.  
A light rapping came on the cabin door. Julian leaped off the couch. Visitors, Data 7!  
_But I didn't order anything!  
_ Julian ignored this wisecrack and bounded up the stairs, fumbled with the two locks, and pulled the door open.  
Hi, Julian, Ikiko said shyly.  
he gasped, What are you doing here?  
I need to talk to you. Can I come in?  
Data 7 poked his head around the door frame, looking up from the bottom of the stairs. _Let her in, Left Foot._  
Hah, hah, Julian grumbled, but let Ikiko into the cabin, closing the door behind her. He followed her down to where Data 7 waited. So, what's up, Ikiko?  
she stammered uncertainly, I'm not supposed to be here. Yashimoto told me to stay inside, but I saw something scary and I wanted to come tell you.  
_Spill, then._  
I looked inside his office. I heard weird things coming from inside and it was the televisions. Only there were those big ugly things that kidnapped us, Julian, and lots of them. They- they had guns, I think.  
Data 7 growled lowly. _This is dangerous, Ikiko. Why did you warn us?_  
I figured Yashimoto wouldn't tell Julian, seeing as he's a kid, and... She trailed off, looking upset.  
Julian put a hand on her shoulder. Hey, it's okay. You did the right thing. He looked up at Data 7. What do we do?  
_WE do nothing. YOU stay here. I go to find my sister._ _This should be fun.  
_But Data 7, about my brother-  
_I'll find him too, Ikiko. Both of you stay here. And don't disobey no matter what this time!_ Data 7 turned and bounded up the stairs. The door slammed shut behind him, and the only sound for a moment was the rocking of the waves.  
Julian grinned. Ikiko, let's go scout. Maybe we can find some new information for Cybersix and Data 7!  
Ikiko grabbed his arm. Let's not, Julian, we could get into real trouble! She looked up at him with scared eyes. Please let's stay, please let's.  
Julian looked back at her, torn between his curiosity and his conscience. Okay, Ikiko, he sighed, We'll stay put. For now, anyway.  
She smiled. Thanks, Julian.  
  
The first troops of Fixed Ideas and Technos, however, had just arrived at the docks. Orders are to secure the waterfront! commanded a Techno, looking overpowered as he ran amongst the groups of bigger mutants. Leave no boat unsunk! Take prisoners if you see them! GO!  
The Fixed Ideas spread out along the length of the docks, surrounding the entire bay. For the mostly incompetent creations, they had fairly good aim at close range, and their M-16 rounds began to pepper the boats. Further out in the bay, Technos launched MIL-15 rounds at the floating boats, often sending them down with only a shot.  
Waves in the bay became choppy, rough, and dangerous. This was no place for children.  
  
Ikiko shrieked as a particularly rough wave slammed into the boat, rocking it sharply. Julian looked up at the stairs. C'mon, Ikiko! We have to get out! He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up the stairs, trying his best to allow for her shorter legs.  
Julian, I'm scared!  
They broke out onto the deck and immediately dropped to the boards, whether from the water-drenched wood, or from the bullets zinging around them. Julian held Ikiko down beside him as she struggled, presumably to run for cover - which at the moment was NOT a good idea. Julian knew they were lucky that the bullets were only zinging, and not snapping, though he couldn't really remember WHY.  
The lights on shore had been shot out. Neither child could see their attackers, but the attackers could see them as clearly as if they had had nightvision goggles - which, of course, they hadn't. Get the kids on that boat! Take them back to the first camp! FIs 450 through 460! Take them now! Julian's eyes widened. Fire around them stopped, though echoes of gunfire farther down the waterfront could still be heard; explosions and sprays alike were ever present.  
Julian pulled Ikiko up and lunged for the ramp leading down, but the heavy landings of the ten Fixed Ideas splintered boards on the deck and caught Julian off balance, sending him headlong into a pile of crates and nets. Ikiko's wrist was torn from his grip and he despaired at her scream of fear. Julian! Julian, help! she cried, and he could make out her kicking form in the grasp of one of their attackers.  
LET HER GO! he yelled, and scrambled to his feet. His hands grabbed for whatever weapon he could find, landing on a fishing net. He flung it at the dark shapes, hoping to catch one of them. A outraged What this? gave him spirit, and Julian picked up one of the smaller boxes.  
As he prepared to throw it, however, he failed to notice the Fixed Idea behind him. As the box sailed through the darkness, two rough hands grabbed his arms and lifted him off his feet. Hey! Hey, put me down!  
  
Put me DOWN!  
Get them out of here! Now!  



	5. A Ring Of Fire

**Epilogue  
Chapter Five: A Ring Of Fire  
  
**

Chapter Five! Review for your life! *gets tomato goo in the face* Okay, okay... Sheesh.  
  
Data 7's padded paws smacked noiselessly against the rooftops of Meridiana. If what Ikiko said was true, then time was not on his side. He needed to get to Cybersix and he needed to be filled in on the whole thing. In fact, he was a little upset that she had not seen fit to tell him earlier. _And now,_ he thought, _Ikiko will get in trouble for leaving the house. Peachy._  
He jumped down through the open window of his sister's apartment, snarling lowly. Both she and Yashimoto were seated at a table, looking as though he'd interrupted some secret rendezvous.  
Er... evening, brother-  
_Oh PLEASE don't pull that shit with me, sister mine. I've had a very interesting night._  
Cybersix stood up and crossed over to him, rubbing his head. And what have you heard?  
_I've heard the things you should have told me. If he IS creating a mass army, then I ought to be informed!  
_ I'm sorry, Data. I've been a bit preoccupied.  
Yashimoto interrupted. If you didn't tell him, then how does he know? Who did you tell?  
Well, no one. Cybersix wrinkled her nose, puzzled. I did tell Lucas to be careful, but I said nothing about armies of any sort...  
_Don't get your cape in a twist. Ikiko came to the boat and told Julian and I about what was on the TV screens. She was pretty upset and thought she'd be in trouble, so-  
_ Yashimoto cursed, slamming his hand on the table. I left the monitors on! She shouldn't have gone in, but... damn!  
No use blaming yourself, Yashimoto. If she and Julian are together at the boat, they'll be all right.  
_Boom._**   
**Cybersix looked up, started, and jumped for the window, peering out into the night. Echoes of the first explosion sounded from all around the bay. She slid over the edge of the window, standing on the ledge outside.  
Yashimoto was quick to follow, but Cybersix stopped him halfway through. Are you crazy? You can't jump that far!  
My bike's right outside, and he pointed to the ground. I can follow you.  
No. Too slow.  
_Then what do you propose, Six?  
_Cybersix held out her hand to Yashimoto. I can hold you up. It'll be awkward, but as long as you don't restrict my cape, we should be fine.  
If we get there faster. Yashimoto nodded and allowed her to hold him around the waist. I hope they're all right.  
You and I both, Yashimoto. Cybersix leaped from the ledge, followed by Data 7, and the trio sped off for the docks, hoping they wouldn't be too late.  
  
As they arrived, the last of the boats were sinking into the water, flames from the MIL-15s being doused as they did so. The only craft standing was Julian's; the rest were gone. What happened here? Cybersix cried softly, letting go of Yashimoto.  
_ I'll see if they're still inside._ Data 7 leaped onto the beaten deck and disappeared into the open cabin door.  
Yashimoto jumped awkwardly to the boat, slipped, and crashed into the cabin wall, steadying himself with a hand. He inspected the boxes and discarded netting on the deck. Either Julian or Ikiko did a good job of defending themselves... but there were too many of the Fixed Ideas. There are nine places on deck where the boards are dented in; there were at least nine creatures after them.  
There are heavy footprints down here. Probably a tenth, Cybersix answered, rubbing her wrist anxiously.  
Data 7 emerged slowly from the cabin.  
Any sign, brother?  
He slowly shook his head. _Nothing down there. The place is pretty well shaken up. The kids probably came up when the rocking started getting bad._  
Then... what happened? Yashimoto asked.  
Cybersix sighed. If there were ten Fixed Ideas, neither of them could have fought to get away. I think it's safe to say that they were taken, probably as hostages.  
_Which means that bastard is serious about taking over this town.  
_And probably the world.  
Yashimoto beat his fist several times against the cabin, then jumped back down to the shore. _Why didn't she stay at home, like I told her to? Dammit! I've lost her to the same evil again. Dammit!_  
Cybersix looked around at the burning bay. _He's succeeded. Meridiana is cut off from the sea. That means we're at his mercy now... Heaven help us. Help us and the children._ She looked at the mess her creator had ordered, and she felt tears begin, unwelcome, in her eyes. _A ring of fire..._ Cybersix clenched her fists. We'll get them back, Yashimoto.  
_Not tonight,_ Data 7 warned_, they'll be waiting for us tonight._  
It's nearly morning anyway, Yashimoto said in defeat. I'll go back and see if my cameras can pick up anything on their location. You'll contact me if you get new of Ikiko?  
  
Yashimoto turned and began to walk away.  
Yashimoto... ...I'm sorry I pulled you into this.  
...don't be, Cybersix. The detective looked over his shoulder. Besides. I know you won't let Julian and Ikiko be in danger for long.  
_You're right, Yashimoto. She'll do everything she can.  
_  
_Yes, yes, and I'll help._


	6. The Sky Is Falling

**Epilogue  
Chapter Six: The Sky Is Falling  
  
**

I really hated writing this chapter, and feel free to beat me up. I told you this was going to be a dark fic.  
  
The morning brought sunlight, but no cheer. Adrian found that there were few people on the streets. _Probably frightened,_ he thought, _and with good reason._ He was still distraught over the events of last night, and proceed to his classroom at Meridiana High in a daze. A shadow of worry crossed his mind when Lucas still hadn't arrived at first bell, but halfway through first period, he was greeted with the sight of a tired biology teacher making his way to his locked classroom.  
Adrian was too distant to get much done in class, so, leaving the students with a worksheet, he exited his room and headed for Lucas'. I thought you'd be out today. Some of the teachers are, you know.  
Yeah, the scared ones. Lucas looked up from his desk. Sorry to worry you, Adrian. Truth is, I really hadn't planned to come, but I needed to take care of a few things before this place shuts down.  
Adrian's surprise was genuine. Shuts down?  
Indefinitely. Oliver called everyone last night. He's so upset over the attack that he thinks we'll all be safer out of school.  
Safe is a relative term.  
Yeah, I know. Didn't he call you?  
Adrian looked from side to side. Probably. I was out last night, though. I must have missed him. He smiled briefly. Too tired to check my answering machine, I guess.  
Ah well, what can you do? Lucas grinned. He's announcing it during homeroom, at any rate, and then the kids are free to go.  
I'll bet they don't take it seriously and spend the rest of the day cluttering the streets.  
Kids are kids. They can't help being dumb, Lucas laughed.  
  
The hallways after homeroom were as loud as ever, the students as obnoxious. And the teachers had their hands full. Stop running! I heard that word, Mr. Danvers! Oh break it up! Get out of here before I call the police.  
Adrian and Lucas, not in the mood to be hall monitors, headed out together for a cup of coffee. Lucas, why exactly were you late this morning?  
It's a long story, and it involves my ex-wife.  
Adrian nearly choked. You were married?  
And that's hard to believe, somehow?  
Er. Not at all! Come on, Adrian laughed, I'll buy you coffee.  
'bout time! was Lucas' response.  
  
Lori Anderson and her gang had other plans. Coffee was for the teachers, not for students without school. With a free afternoon ahead of her, the possibilities were endless, and Lori didn't plan to waste her day in the same, dilapidated alley. Come on, braindeads, think of somewhere to go!  
We could go get something to eat...  
Or start a mosh pit!  
Lori smacked the forehead of the unfortunate follower who had suggested this. Are you crazy? She crossed her arms. I don't want the police after us again!  
grumbled the boy, YOU think of something.  
I will! Lori snapped, and sat down on a bench to think. Got it, she declared in a few moments. We'll take the long way to the waterfront and see if we can find any boat junk.   
An' what's so great about that? Me mum says if I bring home anymore useless junk', I have to move to the garage with it.  
Good idea. Take the stink with ya.  
A brief fight followed, which Lori broke up with a few sharp kicks. Ohh, FINE. We'll just go scout the outskirts of town, then, and pick a fight with some coot.  
  
The outskirts were just as Lori had remembered: falling apart. No one walked the streets, they just sat in corners, mumbling and fiddling with their few clothes. The boys had a strange desire to pick at these people, but at glares from Lori settled for punching each other in the shoulder.  
one said after a half hour of walking, what are we looking for?  
I dunno, she confessed.  
Ah geez.  
Hold up- Lori tilted her head in the hot sun, listening. She lowered her voice. Get behind something. There's a whole lot of people coming. She ducked behind a stand of rotten oranges, covering her nose at the smell. Two boys scattered across the street, one leaping into a dumpster, the other ducking into an open doorway. Her closest friend ducked around the edge of her building. Lori... You think it's something bad?  
Gotta be. They don't hold parades down here... Shh. She focused on the street in front of her, straining to see any sort of movement.  
A loud _boom_ startled her, and she flung herself back against the wall. What the hell- She got up and looked out. More explosions rung in her ears, as well as the _rat-a-tats_ of machine guns. Oh no oh no oh no...  
The boys across the street could no longer be seen. Lori glanced behind her. Hey, Jitter? You okay?  
Nuh uh, came the frightened whisper. The fuck's going on, Lori? What the fuck's going on?  
Lori looked up again and almost screamed. _Aren't those the goons... hey! Those guys captured me!_ Jitter? Jitter, we might be in real trouble now... She watched in horror as a woman holding a child peered out from the house in front of her. The strange creatures didn't stop to ask questions, and it didn't seem to matter who the people were; mother and child were peppered with bullet wounds, both slamming back and falling to the dusty ground, where the blood pooled. Jitter, don't look.  
I'm tryin', I can't stop....  
_BOOM_. Lori saw a flash of fiery light, then a brilliant white flooded her vision. She shaded her eyes and squinted. The house was collapsing, almost in slow motion. Then, in a rush, the dust and rubble blew over them, coating the oranges in a fine layer of filth. Lori coughed violently once or twice. Jitter had pulled back behind the wall, shielding himself from the dust. he called, you okay?  
Yeah, I'm just- Oh NO! One of the Technos was aiming at the building across the street. Jitter, they're going to- _BOOM._ The doorway that had been a refuge minutes before was now a crumbling deathtrap. Rafters and stone crashed to the ground, leaving almost nothing behind but a pile of rubble. Lori coughed and strained frantically to see any signs of life, but the dumpster had been buried along with the house.  
Oh, no, no no! Lori wiped at her dusty cheeks. Jitter, we gotta get outta here, we just have to!  
But Lori- What about Rift? Rift and Mike, Lori, they're in there  
We're next! Lori leaped to her feet and grabbed Jitter's arm.   
The two took off running, Jitter looking back towards the destruction. Uh- Lori, I think they're- His next words were cut off by the fierce _rat-a-tats_ of the M-16s. Jitter kept up a few paces, then simply dropped to the ground, a hand over his side. Lori turned back to him and knelt beside him.  
No, no, come on Jitter, get up!  
Can't... you get out of here, Lori, you get out of here.   
  
Jitter slumped forward, his breathing ragged as he lay in the dust.  
No, I'm not going anywhere. Lori bent herself over him, a last gesture of protection for a friend as the bullets snapped and zinged past her. I'm not going _anywhere_.  
A searing pain cut into her shoulder and upper torso, but quickly numbed. Lori couldn't be hurt anymore.  
  
Jitter © Ptah Aegyptus


	7. So Confused

**Epilogue  
Chapter Seven: So Confused  
  
**

*sigh* Read and review (even though this is shorter than I'd hoped).  
  
Adrian rested his head in his hands, his television muted. The only sound in his ears was the gentle thudding of his heart, which went on and on and on. It seemed unfair. The four pictures that had flashed by on the screen, and the cold words from the newscasters declared that four hearts had slowed and stopped today. _Why didn't they listen..._  
_I'm not sorry...  
_You should have gone home, Lori, he murmured softly, you should have gone home...  
The news was only able to show the damage from their helicopters, as masses of the Fixed Ideas had secured much of the outer city. The buildings were jagged outlines of cement and plaster, wood and glass. In the more populated districts, teams of rescue workers struggled to free the less conspicuous victims. Some of the dead had to be left underneath the rubble; M-16s kept medical personnel away from the concentrated areas.  
Adrian groaned. _I can't believe it... I've got to stop him somehow... but HOW; I can't fight those guns._ From all sides, it seemed hopeless.  
A sharp knock on the door startled him from his stupor. called a voice. Adrian, it's me. It's Lucas.  
he whispered, and cast a glance around the room, making sure there were no signs as to who his alter ego was. The door's open, Lucas... Come in.  
There was no energy in the opening of the door, nor in the closing. Lucas seemed barely able to get to the couch, where he slumped wearily on the arm. ...you heard?  
Adrian looked up at his friend, hiding the small amount of surprise he felt. Lucas... have you been...  
Crying. N-no, but I've wanted to. Did you see the destruction out there? The extent of it? It's... it's mind boggling.  
It's very bad. Adrian sighed.  
And the things causing it... they're the ones who are always after Cybersix... Adrian, do you think she's all right?  
She's probably fine, Lucas. In fact, she probably had the sense to stay home today.  
Wherever that is. I'm just so confused, Adrian. First Lori and her friends... and countless others. How much more damage will we have to suffer before this whole thing is over?  
I'm not sure it'll ever be over now, Lucas. Every day is going to be worse and worse, and... Look. Go home and get some rest. You'll be safe there, I'm sure - for now, anyway. Don't be a hero, Lucas.  
Haven't got the strength to save the day. Not this time. Lucas shook his head. He hesitated. Adrian, do you _really_ think Cybersix is okay?  
Put it this way. You're fine, aren't you? I'm fine, right?  
  
Well, how much better do you think she can evade those things than either of us?  
Lucas smiled weakly. You're right. She's... probably fine. I must be overreacting. Thanks, Adrian... I'll get home, then. _...right after I find her..._  
Adrian studied his expression briefly. Right. I'll talk to you later, then.  
Lucas nodded, and left the apartment.  
_Oh dear..._ Cybersix shook her head and watched Lucas leave. Don't get yourself into trouble on my account, Lucas. I suppose now I'll have to find you... for you won't find me out there.  
_But you're right, Lucas. I, too, wonder when this will be over...  
And I hope it's soon._


	8. Listen, My Children...

**Epilogue  
Chapter Eight: Listen, My Children...  
  
**

Sorry this took so long. I was on a Tenchu kick (still am), but I kicked myself and sat down to write this chapter. That puts one more summary paper into the trash, and another one on my desk. *sigh* The things I do for you people... ;)  
  
Ikiko clung desperately to Julian's arm. The large tent they had been placed in was guarded, and cramped to begin with, but more and more kids where brought in. Most were from the slums, and were filthy. The noise was awful. Some children bawled, other screamed in fear. Julian and Ikiko had managed to scramble up to a musty cot in the corner, away from the guards, where she huddled next to him, and he watched.  
For some time, he was silent, and Ikiko didn't know what to say. Then he turned to her. he said quietly.  
she responded, sitting up and trying to be brave.  
We're gonna be okay. Are you doing all right?  
she said meekly, and rubbed her nose with a sleeve. My brother'll find us, don't you think?  
Sure. And Cybersix'll come too. Now, I've got to calm these kids down. Sure you're okay?  
I'm okay, Julian.  
Julian smiled at her, then stood up on the cot and waved his hat in the air. All right, be quiet! Come over here, everyone! Hurry up! It took a few more yells, but the kids soon settled on the floor near his cot. The Fixed Idea guards took their hands away from their ears, and watched the assembly warily.  
Julian said. Look, I know you're all scared, and I am too. But before you all start bawling again, you gotta know something I know. Someone's gonna come save us. Real soon, okay?  
said a boy who'd been picking at his knee.  
  
Yeah, right, was the response. How d'we know you're not just makin' this stuff up to keep us quiet?  
Julian wrinkled his nose. Well, I wouldn't do that. I don't lie much. But there is someone who's gonna save us. Her name's Cybersix, and she's a friend of mine. She has a panther brother, too, and he sleeps on my boat with me! Honest he does.  
The older children scoffed, but the younger ones were wide-eyed. Shee, you mean a real panther? I en't never seen one, but I'se read about them in books and all. What color is it?  
He's shiny black. He's just like out of a picture book!  
It's true, Ikiko said softly, The panther saved me, too.  
the little ones exclaimed. What happened?  
Julian's eyes sparkled. He was in his element now, captivating the crowd. _He's a born storyteller_, Ikiko thought. _Wish I could do it._  
Well, we were kidnapped by these goons- like the ones here. And Ikiko's big brother - he's a detective - had to get Cybersix so the goons'd let us go! But instead, they teamed up and fooled them! And so I tricked the guy guarding me and Ikiko, and we ran. But there was a huge octopus coming, so we had to jump off the bridge. We were falling really fast, but then the panther - his name's Data 7 - jumped after us, and we grabbed on before we hit the water. He swims really fast. Anyway, then Yashimoto, that's Ikiko's brother, gassed the octopus and made it fall asleep. It was really cool!  
Even the older kids were starting to believe it now.  
So y'see, Cybersix and Yashimoto, they're gonna find us and save us. You'll see. In fact, I betcha they're on their way right now!  
_I hope you're right, Julian,_ Ikiko thought, and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
Cybersix had managed to find Lucas, who was currently crouching behind a van, looking at the road ahead. she cautioned, and knelt beside him. What's going on?  
I've been looking around, he whispered, after the initial shock had worn off. The whole city's surrounded. The roads are all blocked, just like this. Two guards up front, but I think there are probably more hiding. This is just awful. Everyone's trapped under house arrest.  
Cybersix nodded, and put her excellent vision to work. Lucas was right, there were hidden snipers all around. Luckily, none had spotted them. _Yet._ This is dangerous, Lucas. You should get home and wait there.  
No. I won't die peacefully like a coward. If I'm going out, I'm going to help this city while I do it.  
She looked at him, shocked at the strength in his words.   
I mean it, he said, with less conviction, and turned to face her. What's going to happen?  
They'll crush any resistance and have control of the city in a week, maybe two. Probably herd us all off to camps like... like Julian and Ikiko.  
Your friend Julian was taken?  
He's a resourceful kid; I'm sure he's all right. Ikiko's his friend and he'll look out for her. Still, I'm worried about them... Look, I'm going to see if I can locate a few people who will help me find a way to get out of the city. We can't fight back, so we'd best run. Cybersix stood up and turned to go.  
She was stopped in her tracks as Lucas grabbed her hands. Let me help, he pleaded. She could only look at him, frightened by the look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, but finally managed to nod.  
He smiled.  
_Thank you, Lucas,_ Cybersix thought as, together, they retreated back into the depths of Meridiana.


	9. Snaps And Zings

**Epilogue  
Chapter Nine: Snaps and Zings  
  
**

I'd originally planned for this to be longer, but I figured comic relief wasn't really appropriate now. So it's shorter than I'd written it before... Anyway. Another bad thing happens during this chapter, and you can pound me if you want - it's a cliffhanger. ...Wow, it really is SHORT.  
  
The pounding of shotguns and _rat-a-tats_ of M-16s echoed through the abandoned apartment building. Cybersix and Lucas had been forced to hide when an armed troop of Types and Fixed Ideas had marched around the corner. However, it seemed that they'd been seen, and were now crouching on a damp, rotting floor. The bullets sprayed through the glassless windows, keeping them unsure of what they were up against.  
How long can we stay here? Lucas asked.  
Not long. These walls won't hold back the bullets for more than another ten minutes or so. Probably less. The sooner we get out, the better.  
Lucas nodded. But we don't know where they are... He trailed off, thinking, then spun around and attempted to peer out the window.  
A gloved hand yanked him back as the volley of firing increased. Are you crazy? Cybersix hissed. If either of us does that, it ought to be me! Besides, if I get shot, they'll probably leave you alone long enough for you to get out of here!  
  
Don't. We're running out of time. There was agonized silence from both parties, but no lull in the shooting outside.  
All right, was the reluctant answer.  
Cybersix nodded and smiled shakily. She took a deep breath, preparing herself, then leaned to the side and loooked out the small, bullet-peppered window. Bullets now snapped past her ears, but she forced herself to study the troops. _Snapping means they're close,_ she thought distractedly,_ too close. They've got good aim..._  
She suddenly slammed away from the window, chest heaving, her hat on the floor. Lucas exclaimed. Are you all right?! Cybersix nodded breathlessly, and picked up her hat. Straining to control the shaking in her hands, she showed him the hole in the rim, dangerously close to where her face would be.  
  
I'm fine, Cybersix breathed. She deliberated. I _think_ we can escape out the side window.  
Good news at last. He smiled, and offered her his hand. The two got up and darted silently to the side window, which was the only glass-filled frame in the small room. Cybersix held Lucas securely around the waist with her left arm and smashed out the glass with her elbow, the pain barely registering in her adrenaline-high mind. You ready, Lucas?  
As ready as I'm going to be, he said, and tried not to show his apprehension.  
She leaned precariously out the window, judging the far distance to the next rooftop, and, digging her heels into the frame, leaped across the wide gap. Bullets zinged and snapped past her, but her concern was for Lucas, and she did not stop running and jumping until she was a good ten blocks into the city, and hiding in a dark alley.  
It was only after a few moments that she realized her left arm was soaked with a warm, sticky fluid. And frantically, she searched for the entrance wound on her arm, letting Lucas lean heavily against the wall. Why hadn't she felt any pain? Bullets hurt; it didn't matter HOW tough you were... Slowly, it began to dawn on her.  
She hadn't felt pain because a bullet hadn't hit her. And the blood wasn't hers. Which meant only one thing.  



	10. Expect The Unexpected

**Epilogue  
Chapter Ten: Expect The Unexpected**  
  


Okay, I promise, no more spoiling the cliffhangers. It's more fun to make you wonder if Lucas is REALLY going to kick the bucket.  
  
  
Cybersix held Lucas' shoulders, kneeling in front of him as he sank to the ground. Answer me, Lucas! Trying to keep calm was not working. Her deft fingers searched for the source of the ungodly amount of blood that he was sitting in, and she smacked his cheek repeatedly. Lucas, don't do this to me!  
His eyelids slowly lifted, then snapped wide open as Cybersix found the wound and pinched the area tightly in an effort to slow the bleeding. he cursed.  
Yeah, you look it, she said quietly. Lucas still wasn't completely with her, and if he went limp again, she wasn't sure she could get him to the proper care facilities in time. Don't close your eyes, Lucas, she ordered.  
I won't. He shifted slightly, seeming to wake up from his shock.  
Hold on. You're not going anywhere, Lucas. Least not until you get that bullet out and the wound bandaged.  
  
Don't even try to argue this one. You're going to a hospital.  
Without waiting for his response, Cybersix stood up and braced herself. With a good deal of difficulty (that she managed to hide), she managed to pick him up off the ground, blood resuming its flow and now coursing down her bodysuit. The warming leather against her skin was rather uncomfortable, and she wrinkled her nose. You all right, Lucas?  
...sure. Are you?  
Of course, she answered, and gave him a reassuring smile. She looked around to get her bearings, then leaped from the alley and took the fastest route to Meridiana General.  
  
Tabitha, the receptionist on duty, nearly fainted at the sight that her two newest arrivals made. The woman in leather (with cape and hat to match) deposited the man she'd been carrying on a chair, squeezed his shoulder, then headed for the desk. Tabitha noted the tired expression on her otherwise pretty face, and shakily picked up a pen. N-names, please?  
His name is Lucas Amato, the woman said softly. He needs direct care.  
Y-yes, of course... Your name, miss?  
This question seemed to stump the young woman.  
Miss, I can't admit him unless-  
she said dully, but please don't write my name down. I know this is bending the rules, but a whole lot have been broken these past few days. I'm afraid if you do record this, I'll have to incapacitate you, remove my name, and get my friend the help he needs. I'll ask you politely- get him to the ER immediately, please.  
Tabitha nodded, shocked by the calm commanding tone in Cybersix's voice. Yes, miss...  
Thank you. And the woman returned to Lucas' side, where they proceeded to speak in low tones. Tabitha shook her head and called in the appropriate doctors. They arrived shortly, something which Cybersix was grateful for. She stood up, as if to protect Lucas.  
Tabitha says this is a Mr. Lucas Amato, but she didn't get your name.  
That's right, sir, but she's-  
Yes, yes, the doctor said irritably, We'll take care of him. Are you hurt, miss? The blood on your... ah, suit-  
It's not mine, she replied bitterly, It's his. I had to carry him here.  
Of course. The doctor waved at two nurses, who helped Lucas onto a stretcher and wheeled him away. Shall I let you know how things go?  
Yes. Hurry if you can, sir. We may have been followed here, in which case things can get a lot worse. For everyone.  
  
A lithe figure, dressed in black pants (similar in style to Cybersix's) and a black tank top, slid open her friend's window. No lights were on, so she assumed that the friend was out on the town - as could only be expected. _So, shall I wait for you?_  
Ice blue eyes scanned the darkened house, and shortly, the blue-gray light of the television filled a small living room, where test papers and a half empty cup of coffee rested on the table in front of the couch. _I think I shall._  
  
As Cybersix waiting impatiently (both for Lucas' blood to stain, and for him to be released), her black eyes were fixed on the fuzzy television in the reception room. The shaky camera panned over the destruction. Houses were empty shells. Here and there were remains of walls, or stairs. Some buildings were partially intact, but were fairly well bombed out and useless. Blood splatters added tinges of brilliant color to the dusty brown of the streets. In the distance, Cybersix could make out groups of people being herded along by Fixed Ideas, or sometimes, Types. _The place they are going is not a happy place,_ Cybersix thought sadly, _and may He protect them in those camps._  
She thanked whatever providence there was that the news station was deep in the heart of the city. It allowed her to get an idea of what she was up against - though that thought was chilling to the core. The camera switched to a helicopter view, and she drew an involuntary breath as tears welled in her eyes. _Heartless._ The angel statue, from which she had always drawn some comfort, was cracked and broken beyond all possible repair. One wing lay in several large pieces on the street, another's feather pattern was all but gone. The arms and legs were peppered with bullet rounds, and the face... the beautiful face of that stone angel was now an uneven crater, destroyed by an MIL-15.  
Rage filled Cybersix's heart, an emotion which she hated to feel, and was usually only provoked by direct dealings with Von Reichter. But this statue had done nothing, and here it was, a lonesome reminder of the ruthless, irrational beings she was dealing with. And then her heart broke. The camera panned over Meridiana High School, which now reminded her of Swiss cheese. The place she had made her living was wiped out, and the memories with it. The classrooms, the lockers, the hallways - even the cafeteria food. All of it had disappeared in only two, maybe three days. _Has it only been that long? Oh, the students... Lori..._  
Tabitha ventured, would you like a... a tissue?  
Cybersix looked away from the TV, not even aware of the tear that had slipped down her cheek. she said timidly, have you lost anyone because of this?  
No'm. My family lives out in the United States. Mostly I'm worried about them, but they're probably more scared for me... why?  
Because I'm going to hunt the people who've done this, Tabitha, Cybersix said, her conviction growing. And I'm going to hurt them.  
  
The stranger in the apartment shook her head. _That's a shame, that is. Mom'll have my head, now that the school's gone._ She looked around the room and clucked her tongue. Where are you, renegade? she said aloud, and turned back to the television, as if hoping it would have the answer.  
  
Been waiting long?  
Cybersix smiled. I was just beginning to worry. Are they letting you out, then, Lucas?  
He rubbed his neck. No hospital food for me.  
Cybersix stood up and waited as Lucas signed a payment form. So, how bad was it?  
Not as bad as it could have been. He lifted a corner of his still blood-soaked shirt, revealing a tight bandage. Turns out the bullet only grazed my hip- pretty bad graze, though.  
Does it hurt much?  
No, not particularly anymore. Though I'll tell you, I never want a bullet to be pulled from anywhere deeper.  
Hopefully, you won't have to, Cybersix said, and they left the hospital. But I want you to stay somewhere safe for awhile, where a friend or myself can watch you... I don't think I'd better let you stay at my place. Any ideas?  
Well.... so long as we don't startle him.... Do you think Adrian'd have me?  
_Nice going, Cyb._ ...I ah, don't see why not. _Think!_ Her mind searched for a way to play the innocent. Where does he live? Not too far, I hope.  
No, it's just- here, I'll lead.  
_Phew.  
  
_They made it to the apartment complex without incident, though every little noise had Lucas on edge, and Cybersix stayed fully alert, prepared for an imminent attack - which never came. The doors inside were bolted and locked as they ascended the stairs. _At least SOME people have the sense to stay inside, instead of getting shot up - like me,_ Lucas thought.  
Cybersix tried the doorknob to apartment, and was surprised to find it open, despite the darkness inside. He ah... must have forgotten to lock it.  
Hard to believe. He's usually pretty careful.  
_Thank you, but it IS neccesary, Lucas._  
Cybersix led the way in and closed the door softly, her ears picking up on the muted sounds of her television - which she did NOT remember leaving on, or even turning on, for that matter. Lucas obviously could not hear it, and Cybersix could have kicked him as he called out, Hello, Adrian? Anyone home?  
came a yell from the living room, followed by a crash. Cybersix darted through her apartment and ran into her couch, hands grasping the top tightly, her cape twisted around the side. Lucas was directly behind her, and stopped against the wall, gaping.  
Oh, no, Mikae-  
The teen looked up with a sheepish grin. Hey, Mr. Amato.


	11. Unordered Chaos

**Epilogue  
Chapter Eleven: Unordered Chaos  
  
**

Ohhh, was this first conversation fun to write! Anyhow, read, review, you know the drill. The Fixed Idea doggies come after you if you don't review. You canine crackpots! That's not Cybersix! ^_^  
  
Mikae?! Mikae Krubens- what the heck are you doing in Adrian's apartment? Lucas stared at the intruding teenager, slack jawed.  
Yeesh, Mr. Amato, Mikae grumbled as she stood up, Close your mouth, it's not a big deal-  
I think it's a pretty big deal, Mikae! You're at a teacher's apartment, at night, with no lights on! How do you think THAT looks?  
Cybersix stopped rubbing her temples for a moment. _Oh nuts, I hadn't even thought of that..._  
Mikae didn't seem to care, and only became more infuriated. I wasn't doing anything, I was watching the freaking television! And Mr. Seidelman's not even HERE, how the heck could we have POSSIBLY done anything? Go check, will you, the phone's on the hook and Mr. Seidelman doesn't even HAVE a computer.  
_Hey, I meant to get one...  
_That doesn't MATTER, Mikae, it's the public image that counts! Adrian could get fired!  
Not if you don't TELL ANYONE. Nothing was going to happen anyway, I'm not a whore like Lori Anderson!  
Dead silence filled the room.  
Mikae collapsed on the couch as she realized what she'd just said. Shit... shit, I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't think...  
Cybersix said quietly, No, you didn't. She sat down beside Mikae and rested a hand on her shoulder. Everyone's bound to slip up sometime, but there's no use kicking a dead girl, Mikae.  
I didn't mean to! Mikae turned around, eyes flashing with tears and frustration. I didn't mean to say it like that! Look, my friend Jeremy's missing too, okay? It's not like I'm totally clueless, you know!  
Lucas rested against the wall, looking extremely tired. We didn't say you were, Mikae, but...  
This isn't even about me being here. I wanted to make sure Mr. Seidelman was okay. My mom told me to come over here, it wasn't my idea.  
A frown. How did you get in?  
Cybersix gave Lucas a Don't-Go-There look, but it didn't get through. Lucas continued waiting for an answer, and Mikae replied as simply as she could. Through a window.  
But- we're on the fifth floor- you couldn't have...  
Yes, she could have, Lucas, and she probably did.  
Lucas eyed her warily. You know something about this, don't you?  
I do, but if I wanted to tell you the story, it would take too long. Cybersix turned back to Mikae, and sensed that there was something more than making sure Mr. Seidelman was okay. She poked Mikae's shoulder softly. You've got something else to say, don't you?  
Yeah, I do. She looked up. And it's really important. I was going to look for you after I checked on Mr. Seidelman for Mom, but since you're here... Mikae nodded and proceeded to ignore Lucas for a moment. Look, you know how really bad it is out there. Well, I was out scouting - I'm okay, don't worry, she said quickly, noticing the concerned look on her friend's face. But I found a group of people hiding, and they freaked out big time when I jumped down in front of them. Anyway, turns out they were Technos.  
Technos? And they didn't have guns?  
Well, two of them did, but they didn't look too thrilled. They were mostly women and a couple of kids. Anyway, turns out they were running away. José had an underground shelter built for some prisoners, but it was never used. Von Reichter favored the camps, apparently.  
I don't understand, where do I come into this?  
They were running to the shelter. José's never going to use it, and they want to hide out there until they can get out of the city. And after I explained that I was a friend of yours - well they kind of went insane. You're really popular with the rebels, you know. So... they want you to come help out.  
Cybersix sighed and leaned back on the couch. Everyone does, or at least they need it. Lucas got himself shot-  
-I believe YOU were the one carrying me.  
-yes, well... Julian and Ikiko are kidnapped and in a camp somewhere, Data 7 is still looking for them, and I have no idea where Miao is...  
Mikae blinked. Refresh my CyberX-1 memory, please?  
Julian's the cute little urchin, Ikiko is Miao's sister. You KNOW Data 7, and... Oh right. Yashimoto Miao is the detective who found- well, YOU know.  
Mikae nodded. Oh, right. She glanced to her left, as a means of indicating Lucas and leaned closer to Cybersix, keeping her voice low. He doesn't know?  
  
And he's friends with Adrian.  
  
Mikae flung herself backwards against a pillow, laughing loudly. I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!  
Cybersix cautioned, it isn't a funny matter.  
No, of course not... But she calmed down slightly, a smirk still on her face. All right, so will you help us? They're waiting down there for you now.  
Cybersix stood up and stretched slightly, considering the alternatives. That should be my last action; to get people out of the city. I've got to find Data 7 and the kids first, then check in with Yashimoto. They'll join you in the shelter, and I'll come help out then. Do you have a map?  
You won't need one. It's in the bombed out building with the holes.  
Lucas blinked. How is she supposed to find it? There's hundreds of buildings like that.  
Mikae rolled her eyes at Cybersix, as if to say, _You see what I mean?_ She pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from her boot. Here, that's a map. You start from the angel statue.  
Cybersix nodded, though not appreciating the joke at Lucas' expense. Thanks, Mikae. I'll try to let you know when I'll be there. In the meantime... take Lucas with you.  
  
  
Wince. No, look. I can't watch over Lucas in my place, I can't leave him here without inconveniencing Adrian, and I can't let him go out being the hero like this. Take him with you.  
  
Lucas crossed the room quickly. Cybersix, I can take care of myself-  
No arguing with me, Lucas. I know you're capable but I need to be sure.  
  
Dammit, Lucas, don't do this to me!  
Lucas simply stared at her, surprised at the outburst of caring. After a few moments of studying the confused expression she wore, he nodded weakly. All right, Cybersix... if it helps you.  
Mikae groaned and shrugged in defeat. You go out first, Lucas, I'll catch up in a sec. As Lucas headed out the door, Mikae crossed her arms and gave Cybersix a heavy Look. Why do you bother with him? This Yashimoto guy sounds so much... smarter.  
Cybersix shook her head and smiled. You'd understand if you were in my position, Mikae.  
Well, I'm not. So tell me anyway.  
...The difference, Mikae, is that Lucas wants me to love him because he loves me. He'd go anywhere for me and I know it.  
said Mikae.  
Cybersix laughed. Go catch him, Mikae.  
You know what, you can have him. And, with a wink, she ran out the door after Lucas.  
_Yeah, well... maybe someday I will, CyberX-1._


	12. Black Cat, Good Luck

**Epilogue  
Chapter Twelve: Black Cat, Good Luck  
  
**

I have very little to say about this chapter. It basically gets everyone together again (yay) and leads into the set up for a climax. So uh, hurray!  
  
Data 7 had been pacing the alleys ever since Julian had been captured. The boat wasn't safe enough, as it could be sunk at the leisure of Von Reichter's troops. So even though it meant dodging the occasional bursts of gunfire, Data 7 was quite pleased to run through the town and sleep in whatever bombed-out building was available. His sleek muscles tired from a day's running, he slowed to a stop near the waterfront, to check on the boat.  
It was exactly as he'd left it: the boxes somewhat tidied up (his efforts), the netting piled in a corner, and the door to the cabin shut. He was sure that whenever Julian got back, he wouldn't like it if his blanket or pillows had been stolen by scavengers. He padded about on deck, looking over the boat with a sad rumble in his throat._ I'm sorry, Julian,_ he thought, _I shouldn't have left you alone._  
Data 7 could almost hear Julian's voice, telling him that if he'd taken the boy along, Ikiko would have been caught, or worse, because after all, it was Julian who coaxed her onto deck. _Right, then_. Data 7 cut off his rumble with a small, gruff bark of determination, and put his enhanced sense of smell to work. Julian's sent was gone, probably because a Fixed Idea had carried him off, so that option was out, but the stench of Fixed Ideas was everywhere. The panther wrinkled his nose as best as he could, then picked up on the scent of a Techno who had (probably) been shooting his MIL-15 like mad, because there was a hint of gunpowder beneath the general cloak of flesh and sustenance.  
_Cybersix smells so much better than these stinking minions,_ he grumbled as loped along the trail, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. _Instead of that awful smell from sustenance -it's still there, but not as prominent- she's got a book smell on her. Sounds crazy, but she smells like she's just come in from a library. Then of course there's the expected blood-slash-skin smell, but instead of gunpowder, it's a hint of roses. I think it's roses, anyway. Could be lilacs. Anyway, it's probably her bath oils. _Data 7 briefly wondered why he was analyzing what his sister smelled like, but shrugged it off to pure boredom. The Techno's scent was dying off, besides, and Data 7 slowed to a stop, prowling in a circle pattern inside an alley.  
_So, Julian. I seem to have lost your trail. How about a little help down here?_  
The high-pitched protests of frightened children reached his sensitive ears, and he looked toward the source, wondering. Short cries punctuated the night, and there would be a lull of talking after one. Slowly, the volume would climb again, but never too far, for another cry would silence the children almost immediately. Data 7 sank low to the ground and began to slink towards the alley's opening, keeping low and quiet. If a panther could wince, he would have, for a loud, complaining yell suddenly burst into his ears. SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!  
_José,_ he thought to himself, and held in an angry growl. The half-sized clone was riding atop a Fixed Idea's shoulders, and grinning, seeming very pleased with himself. The Fixed Idea marched by, and the murmuring was easier to hear now. Data 7 watched two armed Types walk past without much interest, then blinked his eyes wide open at attention. The smallish herd of children scuffled along, jabbed by the butt of a gun if they were too loud or out of step. Fixed Ideas guarded them, and Data 7 realized that he could not take on the whole group at once. Children didn't trouble the creations a whit, and Fixed Ideas weren't smart enough to care about saving innocent lives if they had a shot at a black panther. _Better to hang back,_ he thought, _and follow them. With any luck, José will lead me straight to Julian and Ikiko. Then maybe I won't feel so useless.  
  
_ It was nearly morning by the time Data 7 reached the destination of his quarry. There was only one tent, and it was guarded lightly. Farther off, he could see barbed wire fences, and several stone buildings inside. _Camps, probably. For the adults?_ Data 7 snorted, hating the reminder of Von Reichter's mindset. _It's a wonder he hasn't gassed these kids._ Silence came from the tent, except for the snuffling of the newly arrived.  
One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to get kids out of that tent without calling unwanted attention to himself. Data 7 finely tuned his ears to the sounds of sleeping children, and waited for the silence to become unanimous. As he waited, he noted that the only guard near him was a Type. He studied the gun. _USAS-12. Rapid fire shotgun. Gas operated. Used mainly for close range attacks. Large pellet spread, heavy collateral damage. Maximum rounds and clip size, twelve. DAMN. _Data 7 growled. _Von Reichter is serious about rounding up civilians. One slug could pass through maybe two kids. That sonofabitch. He's got to have connections EVERYwhere to get the guns he has..._  
The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Data 7 realized that if he was going to rescue Julian and Ikiko tonight, he was going to have to do it now. So, sneaking around the brush to the side of the tent, he pushed up the rough fabric with his nose and slipped in. Immediately, he was forced to sidestep a child's head and arm. His nose _whiffed_ for the familiar scent of dirt and sea water, and was rewarded with a fresh wave. Data 7 caught sight of Julian and Ikiko, curled together on a dirty cot, and made his way through the maze of sleeping children.  
He nosed Julian's arm, and lightly tugged at Ikiko's sleeve. Both awoke, blinking at the yellow eyes in front of them, and stared stupidly for a moment. Data 7's low growl of relief seemed to wake them completely, and in the silence, both children wrapped their arms about his neck. He delighted in the warmth for a moment. _Julian, Ikiko, let's get you out of here._  
Julian was undecided. The other kids, he whispered, You can't just leave them here..._  
I can come back for them later. It's too late now. My sister and Ikiko's brother would kill me if they knew I got this close to getting you out. No arguments now; get on my back, and stay low._  
Ikiko smiled briefly at Julian, and hopped up onto Data 7's sleek back, her hands holding the loose fur at his shoulders. Julian followed behind her, and held on around her waist.Sorry, Ikiko, he murmured.  
That's okay, she replied, and patted Data 7's head. We're ready.  
_Good._ He sneaked out of the tent again, and bounded for the cover of Meridiana's alleys. _I'll take you to sister dear. If anyone will know what to do now, she will.  
_You know what, Data 7? Ikiko said happily.  
_What?  
_ For a black cat, you're awful good luck.


	13. You May Rely On Me

**Epilogue  
Chapter Thirteen: You May Rely On Me  
  
**

It has been far too long. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Chapter 14 is on its way (very close behind, mind you) so keep checking back, and keep reviewing!  
  
The low sun in Cybersix's window brought no warmth with it, and she was angry at it. She woke up in a cold sweat, unable to remember her dreams. The bedsheets were flung aside, and every inch of her skin was icy to the touch. She had only a loose white tanktop on, and the night had been warm; sweatpants were deemed unneccesary. _Which was a mistake_.  
Cybersix looked at her digital clock and groaned softly. Though it was early, she was not looking forward to more nightmares, and knew that falling asleep really wouldn't happen again tonight. Or, rather, today. She winced as her feet hit the cold floor of her bedroom, and she got up to shut the window. Resisting a strong urge to cry out from the cold, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a gray sweater. Hugging herself through the soft materal, she turned her attention to her desk, where homework assignments lay ungraded.  
_Oh, Lori..._ The girl's paper was decorated with tiny hearts, as well as flowery sketchings of both and _Crud,_ Cybersix thought, holding her hands against her eyes.  
A small rapping at the window shocked her, and she brushed the beginnings of tears away from her face. Data 7's glowing eyes at the glass held a secret sense of urgency, and the window was opened somewhat frantically. A pile of arms, legs, and paws tumbled into the room, followed by shouts of joy and Cybersix's exclamations of disbelief. Julian! Ikiko - Brother, you're wonderful, you - oof!  
Four small arms around her neck cut off any other flattering, and Cybersix hugged both children close to her. Data 7 sauntered around them, quite obviously pleased to be a hero, and looking as though he felt he deserved a reward. But even his appetite understood that now was not the time.  
Julian stopped laughing long enough to ask, Can we stay with you now, Cybersix?  
Oh, can we?  
Cybersix's mind raced. You wouldn't be safe with me, not really. Besides, Ikiko, don't you miss- A flash of inspiration. She smiled and stood up, a hand on Julian's head, the other holding Ikiko at her hip. Data 7, you carry Julian.  
_Why?_ he asked as Julian swung up and took hold of his shoulders.  
Because these two will be safer with Miao than with me.  
Ikiko gasped, then hugged Cybersix tightly.   
  
There were less troops in the city early in the morning, and so the quartet walked through the streets with minimal trouble. Cybersix far preferred the openness of the sky to the cramped streets in Meridiana, but she jumped far higher than her brother, and did not want to make Ikiko sick.  
With her free hand, she rapped on Yashimoto's door. Ikiko held her breath, and then the door opeed a crack. A moment passed, then it swung open in a rush. Data 7 leaped in, depositing Julian in the room. Yashimoto watched with a relieved smile as Cybersix entered, handing him his sister. As both exchanged feverish hugs and kisses, Cybersix glanced down at Julian.   
Though he would never say anything, he was hiding a feeling a longing. Cybersix felt a pang of regret for him. Like her, he wouldn't ever have an acceptable father figure. Julian was a sweet child, despite his upbringing, and even if he didn't mention wanting it, he deserved the warm hugs of a sibling of parent. _And no one else is bound to step in..._ She looked at the young man - he was, after all, growing up - and made a decision. _Julian, until I find your parents, you may rely on me. And... if I figure out where my heart is, Lucas too._ She squeezed the boy's shoulder gently, and gave him a soft, tender smile when he looked up.  
she said, can you watch Julian, too? I want to make sure he stays safe, but I think he'd be better off if he wasn't in the care of a wanted woman.  
It isn't a problem, but what are you going to do?  
Find some help. Can you locate Enrique? He's in the police force, or he was when I last spoke to him.  
I could find the address, but you won't find him. Von Reichter imprisoned most of the police the first chance he got - and the ones who fought back... well...  
Cybersix nodded. I understand-  
Well I don't! Julian burst out. You mean Enrique is in those camps too?  
Julian, we don't know-  
We gotta save him! Come on, Data 7, let's-  
_No, _the panther growled, shaking his head.  
But why?!  
I'm sorry, Julian, Cybersix said quietly. I want to help him, too, but it's dangerous, even for me. We don't stand much of a chance.  
Julian fell silent, and Ikiko silently went to him and put her hand in his.  
Take your own advice, Cybersix, Yashimoto suggested, and stay out of danger. I can easily watch Julian, and you - if you stay. He smiled.  
I have friends waiting for me in a small shelter, though. Rebel Technos, maybe some Types, maybe humans. Mikae is there, and ... so is Lucas. I sent him there with a mild bullet wound. I'd like to check on him.  
Miao closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. When they opened, he looked somewhat calmer. Does Von Reichter knows about the shelter?  
Maybe, maybe not. It was José's, but he won't use it again now that the camps are up. They've both forgotten it, probably.  
Better than nothing. It's going to be safer for us, as well as the children. You know the way?  
Of course...  
Yashimoto studied her face. Cybersix, you can't help anyone if you're dead.  
Hey, you don't know that. She forced a smile. But all right. Any ideas what to do once we're there? The group wants me to lead them.  
I've been trying to find ways out of the city, and a way to get the citizens out of the camps. He led her into his office. Cybersix gave Data 7 a look that quite distinctly meant _watch the kids_. So far, he continued, it's been rough going. There are a lot of guards at the camps, especially the ones with adults. And Von Reichter's troops have gotten most people out of their homes.  
Ah... which is why you don't want me to go back to my apartment.  
Well, I also don't really want to find your body.  
Hah, hah.  
You've changed quite a bit, you know. You're fiercer now, more protective. A bit different from the intriguing, beautiful woman who saved my sister, but it's understandable.  
Cybersix blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, but took on an air of sadness. A lot of things have changed, Miao.  
I heard about the students that were killed.Were you close to one?  
Lori Anderson... She loved Adrian. And it's also... I'm worried about Lucas.  
Yashimoto nodded. A lot of things have changed, indeed.  
A shriek, then a loud crash came from the living room. Cybersix and Yashimoto exchanged panicked glances, then lunged for the door.  
Ikiko stood wide-eyed, hands over her mouth.  
_Oops,_ Data 7 said eloquently.  
Julian looked sheepishly from the shattered lamp to Yashimoto, then to Cybersix.  
Yashimoto groaned, and Cybersix shook her head.  
But a lot of things have stayed perfectly the same.


	14. Wrongly Concerned

**Epilogue  
Chapter Fourteen: Wrongly Concerned  
  
**

Chapter Fourteen is up and running, hurray! Things are going to start picking up from here on in, so I'll do my best to hurry along, okay? Review! *brandishes the leashes of the Fixed Idea doggies* Or - *notices that the dogs are missing* ...*sigh* Leashes, I got yer leashes, get em while they're unattached...  
  
CyberX-1 had done a good job. When she found a shelter, she found the best shelter available. The hideaway was a long mess of tunnels, framed and supported by thin metal beams. The dirt was covered with smooth wooden boards. Rooms branched off here and there, where Technos, Types, and a few humans slept. A quiet, somewhat larger room was Mikae's to use as she pleased. Across the hall was Lucas's room, stocked with a newer mattress and a box of fresh white bandages, for his grazed hip. Further down, Cybersix and Data 7 shared a room - a disheveled curtain hung across its length - and next to it, Yashimoto and Ikiko doubled as well. Julian was offered his own room, but declined, preferring to bounce around with the others, sleeping one night with the Technos, another with a family of Types, and spending most of his time with Ikiko or Data 7. Cybersix extended a warm welcome to him, and he always seemed to get more sleep when he was near her or Data 7.  
Food was stored in abundance (thank you, José!), as well as bottled water. Living there was pleasant enough, but the small group of rebels had very little firepower. Most were content, but there were those (Cybersix included) who wanted more, just enough to save the imprisoned civilians. And some, like Mikae, itched for unleashing a can of whoop-ass on Von Reichter's drooling idiots.  
Because of conflicting views of the future, the adults and Mikae organized a meeting in an unused room. CyberX-1 looked the elected of the shelter, and smirked at several things she noticed. Cybersix and Lucas were overjoyed to be reunited, in a quiet, tender way, but neither would admit it. Mostly, Lucas was delighting in the fact that he could almost hold her hand, without any objections. And Cybersix looked as though she was convincing herself that MAYBE a man's hand wasn't such a bad thing, anyway.  
After a bit of confusion (resolved with the realization that his last name was NOT Miao), Mikae had grown rather fond of the private eye. Yashimoto, at least, entertained her ideas of war and vengeance. And, with Ikiko (and/or Julian) cheering them both on, he would challenge her to tournaments of Snood©. He usually won, but for some reason, she never minded much. She'd even grown protective of the children, and adored Ikiko almost as much as the detective himself.  
Data 7 was supportive, but cynical. Insult after teasing insult flew back and forth down the halls between them, often prompting the complaints of the other tenants, and occasionally a pillow would leave its abode to smack a shouter in the face. But she could tell how much he cherished his sister - and the children, for that matter. Mikae could never bring herself to badmouth him; not seriously, anyway.  
All right, she declared, Let's get this meeting started. You all know we're here to discuss what to do. Reports from a few scouts show that the city no longer has any visible inhabitants. Patrols are frequent, though less so in the early morning. Barbed wire fences are being set up, and so are the beginnings of watch towers. They're either going to be sniper nests, or searchlights. We have five MIL-15s full of ammo - Sorry, Cyb, she interjected apologetically as the woman shuddered, - three USAS-12s with low to medium ammo, and two dry M-16s.  
_Dry?_  
Empty, Data. So, lady Cyber and gentlemen, what do we do?  
Data 7 took on a pondering look and focused on his sister. _Well,_ he ventured,_ I think no matter what we do, we're going to need more weapons. We'd never do what sis wants to do if we don't get more things to work with._  
And please explain for everyone what Six wants.  
_To free the prisoners, and to get everyone somewhere safe. Right?  
_ Cybersix nodded.  
Okay, so a vote for weapons before anything else.  
Mikae... Brother dear has spoken for me, but...we also need to make sure the already free people are safe. Most of the people in camps are safe for now, but we need to take care of the ones we have... I don't know what I'm saying, she muttered, frustrated.  
I do, Lucas murmured. You don't want anyone else to get hurt or taken away from you, but you still want to save those that are in danger.  
Mikae watched Cybersix, without a hesitation, take Lucas' hand and hold it gently between her flawless, gloved hands. she whispered to herself, holding up both hands. Rock. Hard place. She rested her chin in her palms.   
Yashimoto smirked. He'd heard her joke, even if neither lover noticed it. Yes, we need to get weapons. Data 7 is right. And Cybersix and Lucas are right too; we need to be extra cautious getting them. Once that happens, we need to be able to get in the camps, get a small group prisoners, get out, and do it all without getting shot or killed. My laptop can help with that. Until his last comment, someone might have mistaken his tone for being somewhat sarcastic. Obviously, though, Miao was dead serious, and willing to do whatever was necessary.  
Mikae nodded, impressed with his determination and optimism.   
We get them out of the city by weaving away from snipers, patrols, and spotlights. Simple enough to talk about, though in actuality, it's going to be hard._  
Finally, realism._ Data 7 paced a few steps. _We're going to have a ball. Don't know how much use I'll be; I can't fire a gun. And if we're going to do this... we'll be training civilians. That could take a while. They've got no reason to get into this. We're doing it for them, for tuna's sake!_  
It's war,Mikae said softly. Teenagers, adults, kids...we're all in this. And we ALL have reasons. Me? Jeremy's gone. And look at the monster Von Reichter turned me into.  
Cybersix raised an eyebrow. Clearly, Mikae's inner opinion of herself had been a well hidden one.  
Yashimoto hesitated. My sister, and Julian. And because I owe a debt to Cybersix.  
No, you don't... I owe you, Miao, not the other way around.  
Don't argue, Cybersix. I'm not really in the mood to discuss where the debts really lie.  
_Ikiko and Julian, _Data 7 interrupted. _And because my sister and I promised never to leave each other again.  
_Cybersix looked at Data 7. She realized that since Von Reichter first invaded, he'd stopped calling her Cybersix, and had taken to using terms of endearment when talking to or about her. And he never missed an opportunity to call her Cybersix smiled through the tears welling up in her eyes. Though his appearance had changed, he was still Cyber 29, and she loved him.  
Lucas thought a moment. I'm doing it for Lori... and for Adrian, and... He looked up at Cybersix. There was no need for him to finish his sentence; everyone in the room knew who his reason was.  
Cybersix smiled, rubbed at her eyes, and murmured, Thank you.  
Mikae tapped her shoulder. Cyb? Who're you in it for?  
You, my brother...my friends, the people I love... Lu-AUGH! She seized her left arm, nearly falling over in pain. Green sparks shot violently through her arm, the faint smell of burning flesh spreading through the room. Mikae leaped to her side, shoving a helpless Lucas to one side. Though Cybersix's arm was not burned, the smell was stronger, and Mikae knew that the cyberwoman was pushing her physical limits.  
Cyb? Cyb?! Cyb! Dammit! Somebody go get a Techno or something, a willing one!  
Cybersix said vehemently, I will NOT kill our allies... I won't- Agh... As the pain subsided, she was left breathing heavily, a small bead of sweat trailing down her face.  
How long've you been hiding this?  
Far too long, said Yashimoto, standing up. And I've been waiting too long to find out what sustenance is. With a rushed goodbye, he headed back to his room. Lucas squeezed Cybersix's hand, then followed Yashimoto.  
Mikae sighed. I'll go get a few vials-  
No, I'm all right... I'm fine. Hiding the sharp pains in her legs, and the weak feeling throughour her body, she forced herself to her feet. Let's go, Data 7, she said firmly, and brother and sister darted for the streets of Meridiana.  
Oh, Cyb, Mikae said helplessly, for all your care about us, we should all be the ones worried about you.


	15. You're Breaking Up

**Epilogue  
Chapter Fifteen: You're Breaking Up  
  
**

Check it out, everyone, I'm still alive and still writing! I finished this chapter in four periods and added something I hadn't really intended to add. But it fit with the way I was going, and I figured you wouldn't like ALL action and strategy. And I needed to show some human emotion on Cybersix's part. So: Here you go! Review, please, I need em.  
  
_You should never have let it get this bad,_ Data 7 chided, padding slowly beside his sister. _At least, you shouldn't have let them see it._  
Cybersix took the scolding with a gentle smile. Behind his tough facade, her panther brother was worried, and was looking out for her safety. This she knew, and understood completely. As they walked, she let her hand rest on his constantly shifting shoulder blades. A low purr rumbled beneath her fingers as she rubbed his fur. It'll be fine, Data.  
_It better be._  
The two siblings crouched behind an overturned trash can. Cybersix pulled her cape closer to her, lowering her head to keep the streetlight of her face. Silently, she observed a patrol of Types and Fixed Ideas walk by. As the echo of their footsteps died away, Cybersix winced inwardly at the utter silence of the city. Not a car within earshot, no televisions or CD players, not even the hushed sounds of a drug deal or nightclub. A spitfire of anger welled up inside her; this was her city and how dare Von Reichter take it away?  
Data 7 nuzzled her clenched hands, calming her considerably as another patrol marched by. _They go in a timed pattern,_ he commented._ We can use that against them._  
Cybersix stood up cautiously. Come on. Let's go see how well fortified this place is.  
  
Pressed against the ground behind a piece of bombed wall, Cybersix and Data 7 could see that Von Reichter had indeed done a good job. Barbed wire fences were in place, but they were only two feet high (presumably to stop escaping vehicles). Guard towers were mounted about every 25 yards. Each was manned with one or two Fixed Ideas. Some, Cybersix noted, had some form of rifle to stop those on foot. Blazing white searchlights illuminated circles of ground nearly 6 feet in diameter. They, too, swept in patterns.  
Patterns that could be outmaneuvered. Hurriedly, Cybersix explained the beginning of a plan to Data 7. Think it could work?  
_Possible. They'd have to be in black, be quick, and be silent._  
Not easy with a lot of kids.  
_No. But it is do-able. Now let's get you a vial, then we'll head back and get more details on this plan._  
Cybersix studied the searchlights for another minute, then nodded and whispered,   
  
As they made their way back to a less guarded area of Meridiana, Cybersix became concerned that she would not be able to pick out a Fixed Idea from the troop. This concern was unneccesary, however, for as they turned a corner, a Fixed Idea blinked in shock at the piece of night that had collided with him. Cybersix looked up, equally surprised, and restrained a shriek that had made its way into her throat.  
Eh? Who you? The Idea grunted, then a flash of recognition blazed into his eyes. Data 7 noticed this and, hurtling savagely past his sister, gnawed at the gun hand, causing the mutant to yell out in pain and drop the gun. _Now!_ Data 7 roared, and and urged his counterpart to hurry with his eyes.  
Cybersix swung about, bringing her foot up, and kicked the creation in the neck. As he gagged and struggled for air, she dropped into a handstand, wrapping her legs forward around his neck. With a grunt of exertion, she flipped the fixed Idea over her, and he crash to the ground on his back. She twisted his head sharply to the right, and firmly kicked at the straining side of his neck. The loud, brutal snap of bone rang in the street, then faded away. Panting furiously, she shielded her eyes from the flow as her victim disappeared. Cybersix bent down and lifted the vial from beneath the camouflage gear. Several sparks at her wrist disappeared as she drained the sustenance from the vial, a haunting reminder of how fearfully close she might have come to being overwhelmed.  
_You okay?_  
Yes... I'm- no, I'm alright.  
Data 7's glowing eyes studied her tired face. _Are you sure?_  
She knelt and wrapped her arms around his neck, as if attempting to reassure him. The words she spoke, however, made it seem as though she was the one who needed the comfort. I wish I had never come here, Data. I can't bear to see the city this way... She stood up, and suddenly kicked the clothes of the Fixed Idea angrily. And I hate living this way. I hate killing these things, I hate taking their vials, and I hate being dependent on that... that... Her voice had risen with every objectionable factor of her life, but it now faded away.  
Data 7 remained silent, certain that if he spoke, he would cause her more pain. He noticed a strange light in her eyes, barely visible, but there, and concluded that his sister was on the verge of snapping. But instead, she slumped her shoulders. Though her voice was quieter, her curse was no less firm. I hate needing that sonofabitch God-damned bastard of a father. She spat the last word as if it were a contemptible, foul-tasting poison.  
Her brother curled himself about her legs, a catlike gesture of affection which seemed more suitable than words. He stayed there for what seemed like several minutes, observing the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her hand eventually patted his head, and she forced a smile. she said with more composure. Okay, let's go back. I'm ready.  
This time, he let her walk ahead of him, watching her calm her shaking shoulders. She was breaking inside, even though there was a glimmer of hope for the future. Data 7 understood most of her reasoning, but in Cybersix's heart of hearts, there were deep emotions that no one could fathom. She was silent for almost the whole way back, but Data 7 caught one phrase; he caught one glimpse into her heart.  
...And I wish I had a name...


	16. King In Check

**Epilogue  
Chapter Sixteen: King In Check  
  
**

Took me a while, I know. And it's short. So shoot me.   
  
No, Julian, you don't go backwards. You can only go forward diagonally till you get kinged - Ooh, hey, nice move Ikiko, but you left your last rook standing out in the open. Try again, there's a better move you can - Julian, you put those pieces back onto the board right now!  
At the suspected urging of Yashimoto, Ikiko and Julian had challenged Mikae to playing two different games at once: checkers and chess. She was now constantly on the move; though her quick mind and eyesight found all possible moves and the best one in roughly five seconds, Julian insisted on attempting to cheat while her head was turned. Eventually, most of the hideout inhabitants had left their rooms to see what the laughter was about. They had now formed a ring around the competitors, and called out advice between their own chuckles.  
A cheer broke out suddenly at a very good (but unintentional) move by Ikiko, and no one noticed the entrance of Cybersix and Data 7, who arrived in time to hear Mikae's indignant response to the move that had put her king in check. Oh shit! she blurted, and abruptly was forced to smack Julian's hand. No touching my pieces!  
Cybersix smiled. Hey Mikae - can I borrow you?  
The crowd parted as Mikae stood up, grinning, pushing some hair behind her ears. in fact you can keep me. Hey, T-4053, you take over. As a blushing teenage Techno girl took her place, Mikae sauntered over to Cybersix. The group reformed its cheering circle, and Cybersix led Mikae a small way down the hall.  
Your hair could use a trim, she observed.  
Yeah, I know, Mikae agree, But I don't trust anyone in here to do it. So, you feeling any better?  
Yes, and I want your opinion on a little something Data 7 and I cooked up.  
You two cooking? That could be disastrous. Mikae ducked a swat.  
Hey, come on, I'm serious.  
I know, Cyb. Shoot, I'm all ears.  
Cybersix reviewed the threadbare plan she and her brother had formed, emphasizing the possible dangers and difficulties a group could face. she asked when she had finished, I want to know if a CyberX thinks it could work.  
Mikae tilted her head. You don't want to raise hopes until you're sure.  
  
Well... you should go ahead and tell them. I think it's a fab idea, and in any case, worth a shot.  
Cybersix smiled. You really think so?  
Hell yes! Tell you what - Hey Yashi! she shouted, using her recently developed nickname. The detective made his way through the crowd. Come she added, unneccesarily.  
I thought I said not to call me that, he said, smiling as he walked to her side.  
Eh? What's that, sonny? Hey look, Cyb's got an idea I think you ought to hear.  
Another recap, and Yashimoto was ready with an answer. Could work. All you really need are untraceable cell phones. You're in luck; I've got just what we need. My only concern is for the children. They'll be all right, won't they?  
They're first on my mind, Yashimoto, Cybersix reassured him.  
  
The only skeptical adult was Lucas. Cybersix, we can't transform a bunch of ragtag citizens into obedient troops just like that. It's not possible - and besides, not everyone will follow along with the idea as easily as Mikae has.  
I know, Lucas. And I know it'll take time to transform these people enough so that we can safely get them out. She glanced at Mikae, Data 7, and Yashimoto. I think we can do it, though. So listen. Mikae, Data 7, and I will figure out the fastest and least guarded escape route. You and Yashimoto put your heads together-  
Mikae snickered, but was quickly suppressed by the prick of a claw on her shoulder.  
-and come up with a way to make our job easier.  
You mean training the civilians.  
In a nutshell, yes, Yashi, that's exactly what she means. Mikae grinned. Have fun.  
_And good luck._ Data 7 blinked at the stares he received. _What? They'll need it._


	17. No Running

**Epilogue  
Chapter Seventeen: No Running  
  
**

Look, another chapter! Weeee! Only two more after this! (I might have lied about that, but I'm still making up my mind.)  
  
Lucas had been right, things wouldn't come together overnight. In fact, it was almost three weeks before any sort of order could be perfected. Cybersix didn't mind the wait, however, as she was extremely busy finding walkable escape routes. Not that she was the only one; Mikae and Data 7 had been trying (without success) to get a system of checkpoints along the route established. The idea was to have several persons at each checkpoint, a few holding silenced weapons to cover the escaping group. However, as the route kept changing, both CyberX and Data were constantly frustrated.  
T-9552, an aged Techno, had previously had access to mapouts of the watchtowers. During a strategy session with Cybersix, he had designated the natures of each watchtower: which had spotlights, which patterns those lights followed, which had sniper rifles, and which had nightvision rifles. What you'll want to do, he explained, is get as far from the NVRs as you can. They've got a pretty good range, and they only shoot if they're sure you'll drop dead instantly. There'll be absolutely no running from those, at least not once they shoot you. It's easier to walk around the spotlights. The regular sniper rifles won't be a problem unless one of you gets caught in the light. All hell'll break loose then.  
  
He had replied, Originally there were supposed to be Types in the watchtowers with spotlights, but José did some rearranging of his father's plans. He trained a group of the smarter' FIs to use sniper rifles. Their orders are, precisely, shoot like hell if anything moves into the light.' There's a lot of dead wildlife out there, but mostly the animals have been staying away these days. That shouldn't be a problem.  
Taking this into account, Cybersix began the final phase of Operation: Silent Ass Kicking (courtesy of Mikae, as usual). Twice a week, she had a new route up for examination in one of the main hallways of the shelter, along with a clipboard, paper, and pencil. Concerns were to be expressed there, as well as observed faults with the plan. Yashimoto made most of the comments, though Lucas put several thought-out ideas down as well. Data 7 could not write, and Mikae was busy instructing the children severely on what to do if they ever got a chance to escape.  
However, there came a night when, having checked the clipboard, Cybersix found no negative comments. In fact, the paper was blank save one comment signed Y, L, M, and D. It read: Operation: Silent Ass Kicking is GO!!! Cybersix resisted an urge to throw down the clipboard and dance a jig, and instead called a meeting for the whole shelter.  
  
Silently thanking Lucas and Yashimoto for the training of the civilians and renegades as quiet fell almost immediately, Cybersix cleared her throat. She smiled. Looks like we're ready to go. The first group needs to be relatively small; I hate to call it a test run, but that's what it is. Assuming it does work - and I think it will - I need to assign one of the leaders to the group.  
Mikae's face lit up, as did Data 7's. They exchanged glances, and glared heavily at each other. Neither Lucas' nor Yashimoto's expression could be read.  
Cybersix said, a bit uneasy, I've decided to send Yashimoto. After waiting for a rumble that never came, she continued. I'm also sending two Technos, a normal, and Ikiko. I think Yashimoto might not forgive me if I didn't place her with him.  
A grin from the detective, and a nod. His sister was too busy hugging his legs to respond.  
I'll let the group members know ahead of time, so they can say goodbye. In the meantime, I propose a checkers tournament. Silence. Uh... you can cheer now.  
The roar was deafening.  
  
Yashimoto approached Cybersix in her room that night, standing politely at the doorway until she looked up from her book. he commented. Nice choice.  
She smiled, but didn't comment.  
I wanted to thank you for putting Ikiko with me. And for trusting me to do this in the first place.  
Cybersix swung her legs off the mattress, putting her book down beside her feet. I need you out there, Miao. You've got more intel than I can count, and it'll be easier to keep things short with you on the other end of a phone line.  
Right. Oh, which reminds me- He tossed her a cell phone. I have the other. I linked them this afternoon. No one's going to be able to overhear our calls, or trace the locations of either. It'll be like we never escaped. And I also meant to ask, who else are you putting in my group?  
T-8403, who prefers to be called Annie, and her adopted son, Henry. She refused to tell me his number, and he wouldn't roll up his left sleeve for me.  
Annie and Henry. They won't be trouble. Annie wasn't hard at all to train, and Mikae says Henry never talked back to her. She was afraid he'd picked up some swearing, though.  
Cybersix smiled grimly. Some swearing. Right. That girl's an expert on everything foul.  
And the normal?  
A boy named Joshua. He's twelve, but short for his age.  
Right, I've seen him around.  
I've put notes in each of their rooms already, as well as a change of black clothes. Ikiko took your changes for me. Once I'm ready to take you five out, you've got to be ready to go.  
When do you plan on that being?  
Most likely tomorrow. The sooner the better. I'm afraid every single day we stay here, and I want to get someone safe so that our efforts won't be a completely futile effort.  
You're worried, aren't you?  
Yes, I am, but don't tell anyone. Listen, do you have any idea where you're going once you're out of no man's land? This was the code name for Von-Reichter-controlled territory.  
I know the city we're headed to. I've made some reservations at a hotel under an alias, and as far as anyone knows, Annie's my wife and we have three children.  
Bet she wasn't happy with that.  
Yashimoto shrugged. She knows the importance of playing this role. She'll do fine. Cybersix sensed then that it was Yashimoto who possibly wasn't comfortable with the role of father.  
Yashi, how old are you?  
Rude question.  
Humor me, Cybersix smiled.  
  
I'm older than you, you know.  
Oh yeah? Yashimoto grinned. By how much?  
A year.  
He laughed. Don't worry, Cybersix. We'll be ready when you are; just say the word.


	18. Farewell

**Epilogue  
Chapter Eighteen: Farewell  
  
**

*sigh* Warm happy feelings!  
  
As promised, the first departure was planned for the next night. Cybersix made her announcement at the midday meal to allow everyone time enough to say goodbye as neccesary. She noticed, however, that Mikae was not at the meal, and that Yashimoto slipped away early. So, intrigued and concerned, she followed him.  
You should eat something, Mikae. Cybersix stopped at the doorway to Mikae's room, which seemed to be the location of a secret meeting.  
I know I should, but I'm too nervous. Mikae's voice was low and thick, as though she'd been crying.  
We'll be fine. You know Cybersix will take care of us, and I'll get us out of no man's land.  
She should've assigned me to do it; I wouldn't have minded.  
But then I'd worry.  
Crying shame. There were low sounds of laughter, then Mikae spoke again. Take care of yourself, you dork. I'll hate you if you die.  
No, you won't. You'll love my memory even more.  
Quit saying stuff like that.  
Okay, Mikae.  
Cybersix smiled and shook her head slowly. _Who would've thought those two would find each other? I expect Julian and Ikiko have said their goodbyes too... Though probably with a little less commitment._ And she returned to her room, where she found Lucas waiting for her.  
Hey, you, he said quietly, smiling.  
Oh, Lucas, don't get like that on me. You know I'll be careful and safe and they'll be fine. And I'll come back, good as new. Not even cold, I'll bet you.  
He laughed. I only wanted to make sure. I'm on cleanup and I know you'll be busy the rest of the day. So I wanted to say goodbye now.  
Cybersix shook her head. It isn't goodbye, Lucas.  
It could've been goodbye on the day I was fool enough to go scouting the city. I don't want that to happen again.  
Well, then just don't leave the shelter-  
I'm serious. Lucas stood up and walked to her. I've been kicking myself ever since then for being such an idiot as to let things go unsaid. You're taking a big risk tonight and I'm not going to have my head up my rear this time. He smiled briefly.  
Lucas, you don't have to say it... It's been obvious for awhile, but-  
I feel like I do have to say it, so let me. I love you, Cybersix. I need you to know that. Maybe it's selfish, but if something goes wrong, I want you to at least be able to hear me tell you that you're loved.  
Oh, Lucas... you lummox. I have no idea what to say back to you. She allowed him to lift her chin gently with his right hand.  
Just tell me... so I can hear you in my head all night.  
_I don't know what I'm waiting for. Dammit, girl, tell him. It doesn't matter to him that you're a lab creation, just say it. He needs it and you need it too. _I... love you, Lucas Amato.  
That was all I needed to hear...  
  
In the dead of night, Cybersix led the way through the empty streets of Meridiana. Ikiko sat quietly upon Yashimoto's shoulders, sniffing quietly every minute or so. Yashimoto himself was diligent in keeping up with Cybersix, and Annie carried Henry in one arm, Joshua holding her other hand reluctantly.  
As Cybersix traced the path she had memorized, she recalled her previous conversation with Mikae. The teenager showed no signs of her infatuation for Yashimoto, and instead had wrapped the older woman in a bear hug, laughing quietly. Let me go with you, she'd asked, but Cybersix had refused her request. Better one leader dead than two, Mikae. I need you here. Mikae had nearly burst into tears at that, but instead had nodded obediently. Her reply was Take care of your damn self, Cyb. I'll kill you again if you get yourself shot.  
Cybersix had pretended to be absolutely terrified.  
Now, as the group of six reached the short barbed wire fence (meant for stopping trucks), she turned to the group and smiled. This is it, she said quietly. Are you all ready?  
Scared as hell, Henry remarked, but his was just as nervous and so did not correct his mouth. Joshua only nodded quietly, looking up at Cybersix with adoration and wonder.  
Ikiko smiled right back at Cybersix, and held out an open hand. In the middle of her palm was a length of red ribbon. This's so you can remember me. Leaning closer, she whispered, I gave one to Julian, too.  
Cybersix smiled, and held out her wrist. Ikiko swiftly tied the ribbon above the black leather glove, then rested again as Yashimoto took his turn to say goodbye. I know you overheard Mikae and I, Cyb. Mikae said she heard you follow me.  
If there had been a light, one could have seen the red blush on Cybersix's cheeks.  
But it doesn't matter. I'm glad you know - pain in our asses to keep it a secret for much longer. In any case, I'll call you tomorrow morning when we reach safety. Send Mikae my love, all right?  
I'll do that, Miao. The two friends exchanged bows, then Cybersix pulled Yashimoto into a tight hug, careful not to knock Ikiko off his shoulders. All right, she cautioned, I'm lifting you all over, and then it's up to you, Yashi. You get to be the guide.  
A whoohoo' is in order, but I'll save it.  
Cybersix proceeded to lift Yashimoto and Ikiko over the wire, followed by Joshua. The 12-year-old received little Henry with open arms, and Annie soon relieved him of that duty. And she smiled briefly at Cybersix, mouthing the words Thank you.  
Cybersix ruffled the hair of both boys, who were looking saddened and downcast (Joshua especially). Keep a smile on, all right boys? They gave her a twin pair of nods, and then Yashimoto nodded at the little group.  
As they headed off through the night, Cybersix absentmindedly held the ends of the ribbon around her wrist. She watched them avoid the spotlights, holding her breath and prayed that no silenced nightvision rifle shots would shatter the quiet of the night. When she could no longer see her friends, even with her enhanced vision, and no other sounds were to be heard, Cybersix breathed again. She turned slowly and began to make her way back to the shelter.  
_They are free._


	19. Perfectly

**Epilogue  
Chapter Nineteen: Perfectly  
  
**

The conclusion to my longest story yet - nineteen chapters! The poems at the end are very pretty, and when you think about them, they fit the character they're under. Tell me what you think. Next humor fic is a scandal within the set of Cybersix, and the next serious fic will either be Run For It or Forgotten Reality. Help me decide: Do you want to meet Holden and see Marie again (Run For It) OR would you rather a semi-AR fic (Forgotten Reality)? Your vote decides it, so REVIEW and tell me what you want.  
  
Mikae paced up and down the length of the common room. With each passing minute, the citizens grew more and more uneasy, and Mikae grew more and more upset and worried. _How long has it been? Shit. I think my watch stopped... Dammit, Cyb, you'd just better not have gotten yourself and Yashi killed. I can't run this place by myself._  
Data 7's thoughts were similar, though a bit strained as Julian held the panther tightly around the neck. _Wish he'd let go... Damn. Sister, you'd better be okay out there. I can't handle these kids by myself.  
_The soft _tip, tip, tap_ of high heels became audible, and Mikae stopped her pacing. Julian clutched Data 7's fur closer, and a collective breath was held, and released as the brim of a hat and swirl of red cape came into view. Cybersix was weary, but she was smiling. In a voice that could have taken the world's breath away, she said simply, They are free.  
Every renegade added his or her own shout to the jubilee that followed that tiny sentence, but Cybersix did not. Mikae hurried to her friend and ducked slightly under the large brim of the hat. Hey Cyb, she questioned, You sure you're okay?  
I'm just tired, Mikae... adrenaline rush and all that...  
You're sure.  
Yes, I- Look, I'm fine, honest.  
Lucas approached the two, hiding the extent of his delight at seeing Cybersix again. What's going on?  
Argh, good luck with her, Lucas. Something's wrong with her and she won't tell me what it is. Patting Cybersix on the shoulder, Mikae returned to the rest of the crowd to hug Data 7 and Julian.  
He raised an eyebrow at the switch from Mr. Amato to , but the latter part of the statement caught his attention. Wrong? What's wrong with you?  
Nothing physically. I told Mikae I was tired, and I am.  
He studied her face. But there's something else, isn't there? A brief look of surprise crossed his face and Cybersix let herself lean heavily into his arms. Uhm... Cybersix?  
I suppose... I'm just worried about the people in the camps. Do you think we can save them, Lucas?  
You're with us. I know we can do anything as long as you're here. Listen, we'll free the whole town one by one if we have to. We can do this. His kiss silenced any protest she might have had. Cybersix nearly threw herself away from him, frightened by the sudden act of love, and her body tensed as though she would. But the moment passed as quickly as it had come, and she was surprised to find her heart wishing for it again.  
Julian suddenly hugged her around the knees, and Lucas let her kneel beside him. Ikiko's free? Really free, Cybersix?  
She smiled. Yes, Julian, really free, forever and ever.  
The warm, wet nose of Data 7 snuffled at her neck, and she turned to give her brother the appropriate hug and nuzzle. _Finally,_ he commented, and one would have been under the impression that a roll of the eyes accompanied the somewhat sarcastic remark.  
Mikae stretched her arms. Y'know, you did something really good, Cyb. So no feeling guilty anymore, mmkay?  
...you mind reader.  
  
Okay, Mikae, I promise.  
  
That night, as a sleeping Lucas held her gently in his arms - she had asked him if he'd like to share her room from then on, and he had quickly accepted the offer - Cybersix mused upon the events that had shattered Meridiana. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered Lori's death, and the ever present worry and doubt surrounding Enrique's disappearance. But her thoughts soon returned to Lucas' comforting presence, and more specifically, the strong arms that reassured her of his love.  
_How funny,_ she thought as she drifted to sleep, _that his arms hold me so perfectly... I finally feel like I belong._  
  
  
  
**Cybersix**  
  
Introspection**  
**I weep because I'm lonely.  
I cry for peace of mind.  
I yearn for the innocence of my youth.  
I want to be happy.  
I need to be loved unconditionally.  
Not feigning thoughts or actions  
That fulfills another's expectations.  
I strive to be worthy of respect and admiration  
By the beauty of goodness and truth.  
I long for the end of turmoil.  
A turmoil that causes me to cry for what is lost to me  
While smiling at what I've gained.  
To cry for what might have been  
While smiling at what is.  
I seek approval.  
Am I wrong or right?  
Tell me . . .  
**_Harriet B. Lane  
  
_Lucas  
  
**In Silence  
In silence,  
He waits for her.  
In silence,  
He dreams of her.  
In silence,  
He speaks to her.  
In silence,  
He thinks about her.  
In silence,  
He is longing for her.  
In silence,  
His heart raves for her.  
In silence,  
He loves her.  
**_ Dena Pendergast  
  
_Data Seven  
  
**Hope  
Stood above the world and I watched the  
fishes swimming by  
Watched the stars and watched the sky  
Watched in shadows as you try to find a  
reason not to cry  
Sat at the bottom of the sea to see the way  
you look at me  
To see the two and see the three  
To see the way I need to be to find a way to  
set you free  
The moon now with its rays of blue to reunite me and you  
Blue on me and blue on you  
Only us the only few to be held in rays so true  
See the sun it smiles so it waves good-bye as we go  
As we go as you now know  
Over the hell you see us throw a glance of  
happiness in which we grow  
**_Benjamin Weiss_  
  
Mikae  
  
**Maybe They Exist  
Maybe they exist  
Why is it,  
That when you have given up  
Completely  
On the human race.  
When you believe that  
All people are evil.  
Why then does one show up  
One that brings back your faith  
In humanity.  
One that makes you think  
That maybe a few nice people  
Are out there.  
Maybe they do exist  
Those that are nice  
Those that want to help  
And not hurt.  
Maybe human beings are not all bad.  
Maybe some are good...  
**_Julie Lukashevsky_**


End file.
